


禁区

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	禁区

克里斯把电视换到体育频道。又在滚动播放欧洲杯八强赛的新闻。

 

克里斯埃文斯。一个彻头彻尾的美国人。就像其他很多美国人一样，对英式足球的了解只停留在欧洲杯和世界杯。他不太能了解其中的乐趣，也不太能看出那些进球的惊艳。但是，偶尔看看也是不错的消遣。他是演员，也是个不太专业的导演，多了解别的事物有利无弊。

法国血洗冰岛。不太意外的结果。电视上回放着比赛的集锦，除了双方的几次进攻，最后还专门给了法国队两个球员很长的镜头。9号单膝跪地，7号一只脚踩在对方的膝盖上，9号在众目睽睽下深情地亲吻7号的球鞋。

克里斯正在咬披萨的动作忽然就僵住了。

他不是个足球迷，多少也听过足球圈的一些故事。例如被津津乐道的杰拉德阿隆索世纪之吻，传奇人物马拉多纳也曾和卡尼吉亚热吻。足坛似乎有很多类似的故事，接吻对他们来说并不是个大事。拜托他们还一起洗澡，都看光了接吻算什么？

世上有的是比接吻更深情浪漫的表达。比如亲吻对方球鞋，比如在对方生日之际为对方进一个球，比如乖乖呆在自己的活动范围内，不随便跑进禁区送出红点套餐。

 

法国9号亲吻7号球鞋的动作是那么从容，娱乐但深情。他在球场里上万双眼睛的注视下，在场边几百个长枪短炮的镜头下，在电视前无数的球迷的关注下亲吻他的球鞋，知道这会占据头条，会永远在网络上流传，会被所有人知道，但是他依然会那样做，从容，温柔，虔诚。

 

他在跪下的那一刻在想什么，扶着他脚踝弯下背的时候呢？他肯定不会在意别人会怎么看待这件事，不用烦恼经纪人的夺命连环call。他是真心实意地下跪，为了那个看起来瘦瘦小小的7号，为了法国队的核心球员，为了他心目中的国王。

克里斯曾把自己想亲吻塞巴斯蒂安的冲动归结于吊桥理论。他记不清是在3个月的前期彩排还是在航母一战产生的这种冲动。他只记得两个人都同样的大汗淋漓，哪怕一秒的休息时间也会抓紧时间在软垫上躺出一个不大美观都姿势，喝水的时候被呛到，起身时垫子上留下一个汗味的人印。

 

那时候他们不得不不断的有肢体接触，塞巴斯蒂安离着他只有不到十公分，他的脸因为高温而涨红，舌尖一遍遍扫过干涩的嘴唇，汗水打湿他的头发，沾在额头上脖子上。而且，该死的他们只有十公分，克里斯只有动一动脖子就能吻到塞巴斯蒂安。

 

吻塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇听起来是个不错的选择。塞巴斯蒂安有着非常美丽的唇形，殷红的唇色，洁净的牙齿，还有那条不安分的舌头，也许他的嘴唇也像他的人一样是甜甜的，或许会是香草味的。

世上有的是比接吻更深情浪漫的表达，比如亲吻对方的眼睛，比如在对方生日之际开着facetime直播一曲肖邦，比如乖乖呆在安全区内，不踏入禁区半步，免了红点套餐的惩罚。

 

他想亲吻塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛。那双眼睛，像绽放的风信子，像漫天的星辰，像揉碎的晶石，像北冰洋的浮冰，在这一处化开，又在另一处靠近，孤独的探险家无路可逃。他想亲吻塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛，手指抚摸着他的眉毛，嘴唇轻轻地触碰他颤抖的眼皮，感受他细密睫毛在嘴唇上留下的触感。他想亲吻塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛，在所有人面前，在狗仔们隐蔽的镜头下，知道会成为头条，会永远地停留在网络上，面对经纪人的电话，面对媒体关于他们是gay的指控，他还是要亲吻塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛。从容，温柔，虔诚。

但克里斯明白他不会那么做，塞巴斯蒂安也不会让他那么做。

他会隔着禁区线，望着塞巴斯蒂安的脸，他的嘴唇，他的眼睛，他落满阳光的脸，给予一个微笑。

这是场不能犯规的比赛。

A touch yet not a touch.


End file.
